Heath Burns
|birthday=N/A |age=15 |pet=I'm saving up for a pet dragon. I almost had enough to get one until I had to use the money I'd saved to replace the ice scream machine in the creepateria...don't ask. |bffs=Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf |log= }} Heath Burns is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. Being a young fire elemental, Heath still is in the process of learning to control his powers and he suffers no less for it than his environment. Fear, excitement, or just a moment of absentmindedness are enough to pass his flames on to where he no longer controls them. It does not help that Heath himself is impulsive and impatient and has limited regard for others' well being, meaning that his fire isn't even required for him to be the cause of chaos. Students and teachers alike are on guard if Heath is involved, which is necessary, but nonetheless hurts him because it means any effort to grow out of his habits is met with demoralizing skepticism. Heath likes to think of himself as the "guys want to be me, girls want to date me"-type, neither of which he actually is. He has, however, gained the interest of Abbey Bominable, who finds him funny and not that much worse than the average guy. Portrayers In English, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in Volume 1, and Cam Clarke in Volume 2. Character Personality Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. ﻿While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in "Fur Will Fly" calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, over-confident, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting. He is not a very good listener because as seen in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary he got attacked by lab equipment because he didn't listen to Mr Hackington. He has however shown some redeemable qualities such as being helpful, as he was willing to assist in protecting the Fearleading Squad from Nefera's cheating ways during Monster Mashionals. In "Fatal Error", Heath is seen crying when the girls think that they didn't make it to a million hits, showing his sympathy to them and that he does care for them. Heath is extremely childish, and very easy led. His actions vary wildly depending on who he's with, for example, under the positive influence of Ghoulia, he worked for the greater good and helped repair Rochelle's family car in "Scaris: City of Frights", but when being led by Manny, he behaves antagonistic and rude towards whoever Manny is targeting such as in "Friday Night Frights". Appearance Heath likes to think of himself as handsome and hot more than in the literal sense. He is not necessarily wrong as his appearance does garner attention. In the Monster High books, it seems his appearance is more humanoid-seeming as human-like as he is able to live amongst humans, and not be given away unless he sneezes fire. Although his appearance is never really told in the book series, his looks are probably what caught the attention of Haylee, Bekka Madden's friend. In the webisodes of cartoon and the 3D computer-generated CGI specials, along with the Monster High specials "New Ghoul @ School" and Fright On!, Heath is shown as a yellow-skinned fire elemental boy with fire-colored-appearing skin, a slim but athletic and built figure, slightly epicanthic-fold-looking eyes in the color orange-like red, in the sort of shape as those eyes of people in the eastern continent, that appear sort of "pulled-back" in appearance; as well as a muscular chest when shown shirtless at Gloom Beach, with a heavily-shown six-packed abs-set (although that is the appearance of all boys in the MH franchises and EAH franchises; though Ever After High in cartoon has not yet shown any male in swim trunks at a beach yet). As he claims in his 2013 profile description of "Killer Style", Heath usually prefers to dress in a sense that isn't too show-off-like in sense of thought that it might envy the other male student bodies at Monster High, but he still likes to look good, so he wears letter jackets with flames on them and shoes with fire flames designed onto them. Heath also has bright orange hair that literally resembles a fire flame, all pointed up and no sense of essence of bangs or fringe. He has darker orange eyebrows, almost brown, from the cartoon making and artwork, but the creators had designed his doll to have eyebrows in dark brown instead; with both colors, his brows have the appearance of being arched up, and the doll shows a sign of the right one being kind of scratched off in appearance. Heath has some spikes in the back of his hair, and has pointy ears. In his civilian form, he typically wears a short-sleeved, grey tee-shirt, a black-with-white-and-pink-stripes striped letter jacket with literal flamed-looking patterns on the lower parts of the sleeves over the tee-shirt, a pair of deep, deep blue jeans for pants, and black sneakers in fire flames and white bottoms of the shoes. Heath was dressed with his same outfit with an apron added to his attire in the Heath Burns two pack with Abbey Bominable in ''Classroom'', and in the webisodes, he will often dress for an occasion or event when it is necessary for it. He dresses in swim trunks as a bathing suit when going to Gloom Beach in the Gloom Beach webisodes, which was slightly over his knees in jet black with fire flames, and dressed in a black-and-white tuxedo for the New Year's-Boo Year's party in "Boo Year's Eve". Usually, Heath is seen with a sneaky- or sly-looking smile on his face, as he is a constant troublemaker. Abilities Like a fire elemental, Heath has pyrokinesis. *'Pyrokinesis:' Like Abbey Bominable (besides the fact that he has fire powers), he can generate fire from his own hands. He is also shown that when he burns something, his eyes and hair turn to the colors of fire. Relationships Family Heath is the cousin of Jackson Jekyll and his alter ego Holt Hyde. The exact way the two-three are related is fuzzy. Ghoul Spirit states that Heath's father is the brother of Jackson's and Holt's mother. However, Jackson Jekyll's 'Between Classes' diary states that it's Jackson's and Holt's father who is a fire elemental and it implies it's through him that the two boys are related to Heath. In the ''Monster High'' books Heath is not related to the Jekylls/Hydes at all. Heath does, however, have an older sister, Harmony Burns. She is mentioned in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way and owns a Toyota Prius. Outside of the books by Lisi Harrison, because Harmony was literally a book-only character/book-exclusive character, she does not exist in any other bit of the Monster High franchise, and thus, Heath is not related to her at all. Friends Heath has a large social circle, but there are only a few people he can always turn to due to his impulsive and at times obnoxious behavior. He generally hangs out with the other boys he is on the track team or safety team with, which are Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Manny Taur, and Slo Mo. Additionally, Heath reasonably gets along with Gil and Hoodude Voodoo, although the latter is also one of his easier bullying targets. Occasionally, he hangs out with the girls, of whom he best interacts with Ghoulia Yelps. Heath's closest pal is Manny Taur, a bully like him, but more forceful. While Heath is not the best of companions alone most of the time, around Manny he tends to get worse. One example of that would be that in "Friday Night Frights" and "Ghouls Rule", Heath had no problem with girls in the SKRM team or girls saving him until Manny objected to either. Manny himself isn't always on the bullying path, and when he's reasonable, so is Heath. Essentially, while Manny is the most tolerant of all Monster High students towards Heath, he also has an amount of control over him that can do as much harm as it can good. In the Monster High books, Heath also is friends with Brett Redding as they are working together on the "The Ghoul Next Door" film in "The Ghoul Next Door". Romance Heath Burns is a humongous flirt and on top of that convinced that he is hot in more than the literal sense. He is not necessarily wrong in that, as his looks do garner attention, but it's his general pushy, loud, and insensitive attitude that works like a repellent to most girls. This isn't to say Heath is insensitive and ignorant of manners, but it is rare for him to show the side that does not turn off people. Frankie Stein has been a victim of Heath's attention twice, both in "Date of the Dead" and in "New Ghoul @ School". In "Date of the Dead", Heath was pushy and disrespectful to Frankie's need for space. He was also ignorant of the fact that the only reason she sat down next to him and stayed there was because she wanted to be near Ghoulia to help her and Slo Mo connect. In "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie was the new girl and Heath tried to hit on her with classy lines such as: "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first.". Before he could make Frankie thoroughly uncomfortable, Deuce stepped in and petrified him. Even as Deuce dragged him off, Heath still suggested that Frankie should call him. Heath had a rocky relationship with Draculaura before she began dating Clawd Wolf. In "The Hot Boy", he showed a more gentlemanly side when he offered his arm, though that was after noting she looked horrible due to the way her makeup was applied. He was Draculaura's date to the dance in "New Ghoul @ School" too and an in-between flirt of Draculaura with another boy featured a guy who looked much like Heath. However, by the time of "Fur Will Fly", Heath's true colors had come out, resulting in Draculaura being no longer interested in his rude behavior. He tried to rekindle their relationship again in "Why We Fright", nagging Draculaura to go to the dance with him until she finally gave in to his persistence, and said yes. In "Fear-A-Mid Power", he made fun of the fear squad's latest cheer at a casketball game, and specifically, Draculaura herself. This led her to realize she didn't want to attend the dance with him, which made it easy for Clawd to step up and ask Draculaura to be his date to the dance instead, intimidating Heath to back off permanently. In "Fright On!", Heath tried to put the moves on two vampires from Belfry Prep, two zombie girls, and later even on Gory Fangtell, resulting in rejection each time. Heath has been incessantly chasing after Scarah Screams, incidents of which occurred in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Fright On!", and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Scarah writes about her experience with Heath in her SDCCI diary, which reveals that while she thinks he's "handsome, his social skills are a mess" which leads her to be less than ideally attracted to him. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", a bug in Ghoulia's computer made her think Heath was her ideal partner, much to her horror. Heath considered this news awesome and his special brand of obnoxiousness nearly doubled. When Ghoulia found out about the bug, she was elated, but still tried to break up with Heath with consideration to his feelings. Heath beat her to it, approaching her to tell her that he could not be tied down right now because it would disappoint other girls. Though he did try to break it off gently, he wasn't above immediately flirting with someone else once Ghoulia confirmed there would be no hard feelings. Ghoulia took it in stride, happy to be rid of him and knowing that Heath is just always going to be Heath. In the ''Monster High'' books he dates Bekka's friend, Haylee. Since Heath was the cameraman for the The Ghoul Next Door movie documentary from the second book, he therefore was not exposed as a RAD, but Haylee does not mind because she is no longer part of Bekka's evil plan. (Heath was first discovered as a RAD when he sneezed out fire in the second book.) In "Back-to-Ghoul", Abbey Bominable begins her time at Monster High. An impressive appearance, Heath immediately runs up to her and offers to carry her books for her, calling her "baby". Abbey corrects him, stating that her name is "Abbey", and accidentally freezes him. He attempts another flirt in "Abominable Impression", which involves calling her by her actual name, getting down on a knee and kissing her hand. He retreats because his mouth ends up frozen. In Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Abbey mentions more flirts from Heath. She also reveals that she thinks he's "very annoying but...scary cute" and that she is not opposed to going on a date with him. However, she is waiting for "a properly asked for date", as his current antics only earn him a cold shoulder. In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Abbey and Heath start to grow more affectionate for each other, and Abbey starts to 'warm' up to him, even going to the Halloween dance with him. Heath attempts a lot to impress her, such as learning to juggle and participating in winter sports with her. In "Scaris: City of Frights", he seemed happy that Abbey admitted that she missed him a little. In "From Fear to Eternity", Heath flirts with Jinafire Long by impressing her with his fire abilities, although she doesn't show much interest and only finds him annoying. Despite this, Heath and Jinafire are seen dancing together in both Boo York, Boo York: A Monsteriffic Musical and Gloom and Bloom, Part 2 . Timeline *May 10, 2010: Heath Burns makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Substitute Creature". *September 01, 2010: Heath Burns makes his ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. *October 31, 2010: Heath Burns's name becomes known through "New Ghoul @ School". *February 18, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Heath Burns. *Mid July, 2011: Heath Burns makes his diary debut in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. *February 12, 2012: Heath Burns makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". *July 12, 2012: Heath Burns's profile art is revealed on a tote bag available at San Diego Comic-Con International. *February 12, 2013: Heath Burns's debut doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. *May 08, 2013: Heath Burns's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. *Late May, 2013: Heath Burns's debut doll is released as part of the Classroom series. Notes * Confusion has been set with fans about Heath's favorite food and least favorite school subject, as his website profile has had sort of a "copy misprint" with Holt Hyde's profile for some reason, while in his Classroom doll profile, Heath's favorite food was said to be chili peppers and his least favorite subject was said to be Mad Science. This might have either been an error, or the website creators making this intentionally for effect to show that the two are very similar as not only are they related, but have some similarities. Gallery Profile_art_-_Heath_Burns.jpg Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Heath.PNG|Heath from Teen Scream photoshoot game Profile art Home Ick - Heath and Abbey.png|Heath and Abbey Home Ick artwork. Profile_art_-_Ghoul_Fair_Heath.jpg Heath Burns.png tumblr_inline_mqqjribcdo1qz4rgp.png tumblr_nx1x8ewCuB1tc5d60o1_500.jpg tumblr_nx8ne94KUY1tc5d60o1_500.png tumblr_ny9qn2x4581tc5d60o1_400.png tumblr_nxg5kgZSTE1tc5d60o1_1280.png Tumblr nxypy9IGfg1tc5d60o6 1280.jpg tumblr_nxypy9IGfg1tc5d60o5_1280.jpg heath-burns-monster-high-why-do-ghouls-fall-in-love-63.jpg heath-burns-monster-high-95.7.jpg _5629163.png Images (13).jpeg Images (12).jpeg Images (11).jpeg Images (10).jpeg Images (9).jpeg Images (3).jpeg Images (1).jpeg heath-burns-monster-high-great-scarrier-reef-9.4.jpg images (5).jpeg images.jpeg tumblr_nm3nhmyMfY1upzrywo3_400 (1).gif tumblr_nrkbimN8Ri1upzrywo7_400.gif Screen Shot 2018-02-23 at 01.02.20 am.png|Heath in a suit accompanied by Frankie at the Boo Years Eve party Screen Shot 2018-02-23 at 12.59.42 am.png heathandjinafiredancing.png|Heath and Jinafire dancing in Gloom and Bloom, Part 2. Icon - Heath Burns.jpg Heath Burns Eyeballs.png Draculauraheath1.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elementals Category:Generation 1 characters